Reencarnación
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: La desaparición de Lord Voldemort y el nacimiento de un nuevo señor tenebroso... y todo ello por una noche en la casa de los gritos... ¿Usaron el giratiempo con el debido cuidado?...


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está hecha con motivo de diversión, en ningún caso con afán de lucro. Los personajes, lugares y objetos mágicos petenecen a la escritora J.K.Rowling. (más conocida por las fans como "la jefa" XD)

Hola! Éste fic nació con la propuesta de un reto en Warner bros, la página oficial de Harry Potter consistía en una relación entre MCGonagall y Dumbledore. Puede que piensen que hice trampa haciendo referencia a la relación de manera implícita o metiendo un argumento tan extraño, pero a la persona que me porpuso el reto le gustó mucho. Aunque he de advertirles que es un fic bastante extraño. La teoría de que Dumbledore es Ron, existe y fue propuesta por los fans en la misma pág, antes de la aparición del libro 6. No hay spoilers del 6to libro. Espero que la disfruten mucho, y me hagan críticas constructivas, destructivas, flores, tomatazos, lo que quieran... un beso para todos los que lean!

oOoOoOoOoO **REENCARNACIÓN** OoOoOoOoOo

El cielo arde en un rojo atardecer, doloroso y repleto de recuerdos y horribles presagios.

Ocultos en la casa de los gritos, porque desde que él ha muerto, lo que ambos sienten se ha convertido en pecado mortal, se juran amor eterno.

Cogidos de la mano, salen de allí en la más completa oscuridad. Sin saber que les aguarda un destino doloroso e incierto.

Cuando entran en el castillo a través del pasadizo, una alta figura de rostro adusto y severo les anuncia que Dumbledore espera verles. Ambos se dirigen hacia su despacho, tras la profesora McGonagall que los observa con miradas cautas y recelosas.

Una vez sentados ante el legendario director de Hogwarts, mirándose en silencio, Albus Dumbledore les cuenta la historia más extraña y trágica que han escuchado jamás, y que cambiará sus vidas para siempre:

-¿Alguna vez se han detenido a pensar si creen en el destino? La verdad es que el destino existe, pero es un amante celoso y cruel. Todas las cosas han de tener su equilibrio y si hay felicidad completa, hay también dolor completo.

Ron y Hermione, pues no eran otros los amantes ocultos, se miraron de nuevo, preguntándose si el director había perdido el juicio.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que ustedes se profesan un amor que el destino no acepta y, para equilibrarlo, hace que un mago tenebroso ascienda al poder: Salazar Slytherin, Grindewald, Lord Voldemort… sólo por citar algunos…

Ron se estremeció cuando el director pronunció el nombre de aquel que había asesinado a su mejor amigo antes de irse para siempre.

-Pero- mustió- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso exactamente?

Dumbledore miró a la profesora McGonagall, sin ninguna expresión en la mirada y prosiguió:

-Nosotros, quiero decir, la profesora McGonagall y yo cometimos el mismo error que ustedes. Cada trescientos años, más o menos, el destino escoge una pareja y están destinados a amarse en silencio, sin poder demostrarlo a otros o incluso a sí mismos, porque un nuevo señor tenebroso se alzaría, provocando cientos de víctimas, entre ellas, aquellas más queridas por los amantes.

- Pero- empezó Ron, confundido, nada tenía sentido- ¿Eso quiere decir que si estamos juntos volverá un nuevo señor tenebroso? No puede ser- añadió, enrojeciendo violentamente- porque nosotros estamos juntos desde cuarto curso y…

-Y por eso Voldemort regresó- interrumpió Dumbledore.

- No es posible, usted ha dicho que la profesora McGonagall y usted cometieron el mismo error, y si escoge una sola pareja cada trescientos años, nosotros no podemos ser… a menos que… pero fui muy prudente, es imposible, yo… - balbuceó Hermione, tratando de explicarse.

-Eso es- espetó Dumbledore- cuando ustedes usaron el giratiempo en tercer curso, algo ocurrió, al margen de su voluntad… así que nosotros somos sus futuras reencarnaciones. Obviamente, nuestros nombres son inventados, no podíamos descubrir que…

-Ustedes no pueden ser nuestras futuras reencarnaciones- dijo Ron enfadado- no tenemos nada en común… no podemos haber cambiado tanto…

-¿Quiere usted una grajea de las de todos los sabores?- inquirió Dumbledore, despreocupadamente.

-No- repuso Ron, enfadándose aún más porque Dumbledore parecía querer desviarse del tema- hace dos meses encontré una con sabor a vómito y dejaron de gustarme, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con…

-Es curioso- interrumpió Dumbledore- a mí me ocurrió lo mismo, desde entonces no las pruebo.

Ron calló bruscamente y se quedó pensativo ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de encontrar una grajea del mismo sabor, entre unos caramelos que tenían todos y cada uno de los sabores?

-Usted no se parece en nada a mí- dijo Hermione, tranquilamente a la profesora McGonagall, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-Es cierto- repuso ella- he cambiado mucho, aunque no en ciertos aspectos… ¿Sabía que Minerva fue la diosa romana de la sabiduría?

-Claro que lo sabía- empezó Hermione a enfadarse- es mi diosa favorita… entonces enmudeció. La cabeza le daba vueltas…

-Tampoco mi físico ha cambiado en ciertos aspectos- añadió la profesora McGonagall- ¿Nunca se ha preguntado porqué llevo siempre el pelo tan recogido? Y añadiendo los hechos a las palabras, deshizo su apretado moño, y una larga melena castaña y enmarañada cayó con suavidad sobre sus hombros.

Ron se quedó mirando a Dumbledore como preguntándose que diría a continuación.

Éste se limitó a exponer otra pregunta:

-¿Les contó Harry a ambos que cuando entró en el diario de Tom Riddle, yo aparecía allí de joven y que tenía el pelo rojo?

-Sí- mustió Ron- empezaba a sentir que no le quedaban argumentos.

-¿Les contó también que siempre encontraba familiares mis ojos azules?- siguió preguntando Dumbledore- Quizás pensaba que se parecían mucho a los suyos… Por cierto- añadió Dumbledore- Mi segundo nombre, Percival, me lo pusieron por mi hermano, Percy, parece ser que mi padre tenía cierta predilección por los nombres de la leyenda del rey Arturo…

Ron y Hermione salieron del despacho del director con una enorme confusión. El caso era que no podían estar juntos porque un nuevo señor tenebroso se alzaría. Ellos no querían eso. Pero… ¿Acaso no habían tenido Dumbledore y McGonagall, bueno sus futuros yo, su propia oportunidad? Lo que significaba que ellos ya habían tenido su oportunidad. O que la tendrían… ¡Huy, que lío!

Ron no podía dejar de pensar que apenas unos minutos antes, ambos se habían jurado amor eterno… y por ello permanecerían siempre juntos, sin poder amarse… como el director y la profesora… por toda la eternidad. Era la opción que les quedaba, en caso contrario, la muerte se adueñaría de nuevo de todas las esperanzas, todas las ilusiones… pero ¿Qué esperanzas e ilusiones les quedaban ahora? Notó la mano de Hermione en la suya y en ese momento, ambos supieron que no había vuelta atrás.

_En nuestro encierro_

_El alma se nutre de fantasías,_

_Tantas ansias perdidas,_

_Que siento como se acerca mi entierro _

_Citémonos por última vez, _

_Como dos amantes en la noche de su muerte_

_El deseo y la pasión son simples atributos del alma_

_Y ahora, hasta que llegue el primer rayo de luz del alba, _

_Ámame en la negra noche, sé mi eterno derroche_

_Noche negra, sin fin, eterna_

_Noche sin luna, serena_

_El alma se nutre de fantasías_

_Celosas del alba_

_Con la pasión en calma, _

_Rayos de luz entre las celosías_

_Sólo con una palabra_

_Y en el primer roce_

_Ya estaba entregada_

_Porque tus ojos iluminan el anochecer,_

_Este anochecer oscuro, noche de luz y de placer_

_Noche negra, sin luna…_

_Noche oscura _

En los albores de la negra oscuridad, un nuevo señor oscuro renacería de entre las antiguas cenizas de su antecesor. No menos tenebroso o permisivo. Y tras la noche de los amantes, todo estaría de nuevo perdido.

**Más cosas:** el fragmento de prosa poética es también mío. espero que hayan entendido bien el fic, y no se vayan sin dejar antes un review! por favor!


End file.
